1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called diffraction/scattering particle size distribution analyzer where light is irradiated to particles dispersed within cells, and the particle size distribution of the above-mentioned particles is measured based upon the intensity distribution of diffraction and/or scattering lights (hereafter, as long as it is unnecessary to specifically distinguish the light, it is referred to as a scattering light), generated upon the light irradiation.
2. Description of Related Art
There are multiple types of cells per measuring method used for this type of particle size distribution analyzer, batch type cells, wet type flow cells and dry type cells are among those which are typically known. Conventionally, only one cell is exchangeably retained in a cell holder screwed to a body of the particle size distribution analyzer.
However, for the purpose of exchanging for a different type of cell, the entire cell holder has to be exchanged, so when performing the exchange, after screws of the pre-secured cell holder are loosened or removed and the cell holder is extracted from the analyzer body, or after withdrawing the cell holder to within a sample chamber where cells are contained so as not to be obstructive, it is necessary to re-secure, by screws, another cell holder to be used for measurement, so this operation is considerably time-consuming. In particular, a wet type flow cell holder is joined with a pre-processing mechanism, such as an ultrasonic probe for dispersion, a stirring wing, and a circulation pump, arranged in another section within the analyzer body, by pipes, and when extracting the cell holder to outside the analyzer body, it is necessary to detach the pipes; and to additionally remove the screws for securing the cell holder to the analyzer, complicating the operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-243622 discloses another type of analyzer designed by withdrawing a cell holder to a position within a sample chamber without being obstructive, wherein the pipes and cell holder are connected, constructing the pipe of a flexible material, such as silicon tube, or a foldable or elastic tube. However, since other types of cell holders (dry type or batch type cell holders) are extracted to outside the analyzer body when not in use, it is still necessary to remove the fixture screwed to the analyzer body when exchanging the cell holder. As described above, a lot of trouble is required when exchanging the cell, especially for different types of cells.
In addition, since software loaded in the conventional particle size distribution analyzer only supports only one measuring method for either cell, if a cell is exchanged for a different type, software that supports the exchanged cell type must be loaded, with the problem of operability. In addition, an error may occur due to negligence relating to the software exchange. Although problems of relationship become remarkable especially when a cell is exchanged for one of a different type, these problems will occur to no small extent when making an exchange for the same type of cell (but one having different content).